


I Can Question Myself

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: And Maybe It's A Series [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Dadza, Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Tommy was home covered in Wilbur's blood, Tubbo and Fundy come to the house, Techno kills Schlatt, Phil breaks down in his bedroom questioning if he could have done something, anything to stop what happened.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: And Maybe It's A Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074530
Kudos: 13





	I Can Question Myself

Phil was in the farms with Techno, a near daily occurrence, when he heard Tommy’s voice call his name. He turned towards the voice and saw his youngest son covered in blood and tears running down his face, “Tommy?” Tommy hit into him, hugging him and started sobbing.

He wrapped his arms Tommy, “Tommy? What’s wrong? Why are you covered in blood? Where’s Wilbur?” He had sinking feeling in his gut.

“Tommy?” Techno asked, worry coming through the monotone. Eyes scanning Tommy for injuries.

“I’m not hurt,” Tommy finally whispered.

Techno relaxed.

“Wil’s-Wil’s”

Techno stiffened again.

The sinking feeling was back, “What about Wil?”

“Wil’s dead.”

He froze, _What?!_ Out of the corner of his eye he saw Techno freeze as well.

“Schlatt exiled me and him, he got shot and bleed out.”

Phil took in the information, then he put the pieces together, Tommy was covered in Wilbur’s blood, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Tech,” Tommy called quietly.

The three went into the house.

“We need to get you out of these clothes,” He said.

Tommy didn’t respond at all.

He exchanged worried looks with Techno.

“Tommy? Toms?”

Tommy just started unseeingly forward.

“That’s not good, but we do need to get him cleaned up.”

Techno nodded and left to grab clothes for Tommy.

Phil wiped the tears off Tommy’s face, but they just kept coming. “Great,” He mumbled, _One of my sons is dead and another is unresponsive,_ **Dissociation** , his mind offered.

* * *

6 Days Later

They could get Tommy to eat, but he wouldn’t respond to anything else. He was in his, classic, red and white shirt and jeans. The uniform was filthy but he knew Tommy would want to keep it so he was going to wash it, after he, himself, got over the fact in was covered in his middle child’s blood. His charismatic musician, after everything was killed, in theory, by his, well he guesses now, ex-best friend, he died an outlaw exiled from the very nation he founded.

He was talking about something one of his friends did softly, Tommy was on the couch, Techno in an armchair.

Tommy moved, looking up at him.

“Back with us?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

_No need for that,_ “It’s fine, It’s okay.” He placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “Can you take us to Wilbur?”

Tommy nodded and stood up.

They left the house with Techno and him walking behind Tommy on either side of him, on high alert.

After walking for a while Tommy rushed forward with a shout of, “Get away from him.”

_Dream_ stepped away from Wilbur.

He walked over to his son, his uniform was drenched in blood, there were dried tear tracks on his cheeks, but there was a smile on his face, a small one. He felt tears fill his eyes as he kneeled down next to him. He placed a hand on his son’s cheek, he was cold.

Wilbur’s skin finally reflected what he always said, _“I’m cold”_. His son was cold. The charismatic musician’s warmth had been taken.

He wiped some of the tears tracks from his face.

“I’m going to spend the next few days collecting me and Wil’s things around the server,” Tommy’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked up in time to see Dream nod.

“I’m sorry.” Then Dream left.

“You want to go back to the server?”

“Yes, and I’m going alone, because the _last_ thing we need right now is Techno killing Schlatt.”

“At least take my sword with you.” Techno obviously wasn’t happy about it, but he also agreed.

“Okay,” Tommy agreed.

_Thank fuck_ , “We’ll take Wil back to the house, you go get your things as quickly as possible.”

Tommy nodded, taking and fastening Techno’s sword to his hip when it was handed to him.

Techno picked up Wilbur’s body and followed him back to the house.

3 Days Later

Tommy was back with everything important to Wilbur and him, along with a letter from Tubbo, Tommy’s Best Friend, and Fundy, Wilbur’s Son, telling them they’d be following him soon.

A Week Later

“We’re here!”

“Tubbo!” Tommy ran off to the front of the house.

Phil followed after him, when he came around the front of the house Tommy was hugging a short brunette tightly, Tubbo then. Fundy, he was guessing, was standing off to the side holding onto the lead of a cow, the cow was probably Henry. Fundy had dyed orange hair, the same color of his fox ears but the brown roots were coming through. Phil walked up to him, “Fundy? Right?”

The fox-hybrid nodded, “Yes, nice to meet you.”

“Phil, welcome. Techno probably stayed at the farms.”

“Of course he did, he likes potatoes more than people,” Tommy called over.

“That’s true but don’t talk about your brother behind his back.”

“If I talk about him in front of him I’m gonna get punched.”

“Hello, Mr. Minecraft,” Tubbo greeted.

“Tubbo, please call me Phil, my own sons do.”

Tommy laughed, still quieter than his normal laugh.

As they walked Henry back to the barn, Tubbo brought up a smart question.

“Where are me and Fundy going to stay?”

“Fundy and I,” Techno corrected from the farm up ahead.

“Question still stands.”

“Tubbo’s staying with me in my room,” Tommy said.

“We’ll build Fundy a room, he can stay in Wil’s room until finish, a couple days max.”

All four nodded.

* * *

2 Years Later

He saw Techno walk into the kitchen, “Techno! How was the festival?”

Techno smirked, “Great! Shot and Stabbed Schlatt and had a cry in the woods.”

“That’s good.”

* * *

A Night

Phil was in his room alone, everyone else should be asleep, Techno had moved past the revenge stage now and had to grieve so he was exhausted, Fundy never had trouble sleeping, Tommy and Tubbo had gotten past the staying up late talking ages ago. He was the only one awake.

Wilbur was gone, Techno was grieving, Tommy was still subdued, Fundy barely talked, and Tubbo just tried to keep Tommy and Fundy minds distracted.

The charismatic musician’s warmth left and took the angry comedian’s spark with it.

He held a picture of the four of them, smiling, before the DreamSMP, before SMPEarth. He felt the tears start to fall down his face.

“Could I have done something?” He asked the air, “If I had gone for the war would he still be here, could I have stopped it?”

He sobbed, sobbed for his son as he questioned what he could have done, but he was okay.

And maybe he only truly grieved late at night alone in his room, and maybe he blamed himself a bit, and maybe Tommy’s bouts of dissociation terrified him, and maybe when he heard the strumming of Wilbur’s guitar or Fundy playing Wilbur’s songs he had sad tears come to his eyes, and maybe the colour yellow made him a little bit sick, but he was okay.

And maybe the ghost responded to his father’s questions, and maybe he was worried about Tommy’s dissociation, and maybe the moment Tommy and Fundy played one of his songs together he was singing along with Tubbo.

Phil was okay.

100 Years Later

A 12 year old bolts up in his sleeping bag blond hair messy on top of his head, blue eyes scanning the walls of his small cave base.

_What was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
